Dat 117
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-10 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. *The dating of the October shows is speculative, however there is evidence that the first show (which follows on from Dat 116) is from the new studio (which Radio 1 had moved into by that weekend) while the second one is a Sunday and the reference to looking for night staff probably indicates the first evening show in the new studio. PS the 13th is now certain as a continuous portion of the show has now turned up Tracklisting 06 October 1996 might be 12th *Turbulent Force: Green Sugar (10" - The Disturbing Sampler) Emissions Audio Output WB 10 *Hi Tech Roots Dynamics: Strange Stepper (v/a album - Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver IVE LP 005 *Neil Landstrumm: The Glasvegas Experience (album - Understanding Disinformation) Tresor TRESOR 53 *Sonorous Star: Indian Motorcycles (12" EP) Catskills RID001 *Lonesome Organist: The Last Round Up (7" EP - Untitled) Thrill Jockey THRILL 030 back announced only *'unknown. ' *Scott Brown: Live Your Life (1996 Remix) (promo white label of The Theory Of Evolution) *Nomad: Nomad (album - Nomad) Australian Music International AMI 4004-2 13 October 1996 35:52 *Bush Chemists: Dub The Bongo (Version) (split 12" with Jah Free - Dub Clash 96) Universal Egg EGGY017 *''Well the little things start to our two hours together..'' *Bis: unknown (EP - Atom Powered Action!) Wiiija back announced only *Johnny Fiasco: Darkness (album - Acid Wash II) Trax TRXUKLP 002 *Wyndell Long: Wiggle (12" - The Disturbed E.P.) Primate Recordings PRMT 003 *Gang Related / Mask: Not Not (12" - Dictation) Dope Dragon DDRAG13 *Juno Reactor: Conga Fury (single) Blue Room Released BR020 *''Disappointing I could find no night staff to patronise'' *Zen: Eveleme Develeme (album - Derya) Father Yod FYP-C09 / Ecstatic Peace! E#82 *Vaclav Nelhybel: Cosmic Awakening (v/a album - The Super Sounds Of Bosworth / The Super Sounds Of Bosworth [two]) Trunk BARKED 2 CD *Paramatrix: Energy Wave (12" - Galactic Acid E.P.) Sense Of Sound Recordings SOS 001''' ' *GoMental: ? (12" - Jump To This) Gold Recordings GOLD 2 ''John says it is the b-side of Jump To This, which accoring to the release is Rolling Stone, but not the trackl which is linked to on the Discogs page *Marvellous Cain: unknown () Runninz *''This has been... suggests end of show'' 12 October 1996 1:23:40 might be 6th *King Tubby & Prince Jammy: Version Of Class (album - Dub Gone 2 Crazy: In Fine Style 1975-1979) Blood & Fire BACG 013 *Pablo Gargano: Hi-State Of Trance (12" - Rid-Ers Of Drum E.P.) Metropolitan Music MM024 *Mother Of Soul: Recycle Cycle Cyclone () Peng Trade *Bad Behaviour: Bust It Like This (12") Back 2 Basics B2B 12035 *Lexis: Criminal Element (12") Certificate 18 CERT 1818 *Dummy Run: ? (album - Dummy Run) Hot Air BSE CD1 Steve Lamacq 26 October 1996 01:50:33 *Peter D: 1, 2, 3, Break (12" by More Rockers - 1, 2, 3, Break / Dis Ya One) More Rockers 2KR012T *Aphex Twin: Girl/Boy Song (album - Richard D. James Album) Warp WARPCD43 *Alabama 3: Mao Tse Tung Said 02 November 1996 02:02:15 *Rok / Jonzon: Slap! Whack! Thump! (12" - Club Berlin) International Deejay Gigolo GIGOLO 03 *Apex: Spys (12" - T-Dance / Spys) Hardleaders HL009 *Rubbermate & Gegen Gavade Allstars: You'll Never Walk Alone (LP - Spitzenreiter) *Hardfloor: Beavis At Bat (Dave Angel remix) (12") Harthouse HH105 *Neurotek: Let Me See You Dance (12" - Live And Direct EP) Bass Generator GTX 040 *Pimp Daddy Nash: Two Thousand Zero Zero (12") Mephisto MR010 *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Tempura Domination (12" - E.P.) Sonic Groove SG9604 *Amp: Lutin (7" - Beyond) Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ15 *Power Steppers: Servo Drive (album - Bass Re-Inforcement) Universal Egg WWCD020 *Agathocles: Clean The Scene (album - Razor Sharp Daggers) Cyber CD 19 *Spencer Wiggins: 'Once In A While (Is Better Than Never At All) (7") Goldwax 337 *Greenhaus: unknown track (12" - Don't Be Clever E.P.) Eurobeat 2000 *Prozac: Absolutely 100% Zombie Style (12" - Zombie Style) Disko B DB 56 *Bomb 20: Rust (12" EP - Pigtronics) Riot Beats RB 15 *Eastwood: Hysteria (12" - Eastwood EP) Brute BRUTE 28 03 November 1996 03:09:47 *Loftgroover Presents Zeed / Screwface: Sketch 6 (12" – Scarecore 2 EP) Redhead RHR003 *Revolutionary Corps Of Teenage Jesus: Supermarket Interference #3 (12" - Protection Rat EP) Creeping Bent BENT 011 *Paramatrix: Acid Interface (12" - Galactic Acid E.P.) Sense Of Sound Recordings SOS 001 *Disciples Meet Rootsman: Rebirth (v/a album - Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver IVE LP 005 *Ten Forward: Patterns Of Force (12") MFS MFS 7099-0 *Youngman: Lunar Plantation (12" – Electrostep) Serotonin SER-005 *Hell: Totmacher (Euro 96 Mix, Regis) (12" – Totmacher Interpretationen) Disko B DB 50 *Lucille Mathis: Am I Asking Too Much (v/a album - Heart Of Southern Soul Volume 2) Ace CDCHD601 *Blond: Muttermilch (12" - Zwischen) Payola PAYOLA B *Roni Size / Reprazent: Share The Fall (2x12" – Reasons For Sharing ) Talkin’ Loud TLX 15 Steve Lamacq 27 October 1996 03:57:50 *Roni Size / Reprazent: Down (2x12" – Reasons For Sharing ) Talkin’ Loud TLX 15 *CJ Bolland: There Can Only Be One (album - The Analogue Theatre) Internal TRUCD 13 File ;Name *dat_117.mp3 ;Length *04:04:35 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Max-dat Tapes